mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы
Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: «Марципано-маскарпоно-меренговое безумие». Я должна сказать, что вы превзошли сами себя. Этот торт выиграет на Национальном Конкурсе Десертов. :Миссис Пирожок: Спасибо, Пинки. :Мистер Пирожок: И спасибо, что взяли на себя доставку торта в Кантерлот. :Пинки Пай: Не стоит. Это честь для меня. :Эпплджек: Э-э, простите, но, может, пора браться за дело? Этот торт тяжеловат. Да, Большой Маки? :Большой Маки: Э-э, да. :Пинки Пай: Что ж, Большой Маки. На вокзал. :Пинки Пай: Так, Большой Маки, не спеши. Ты несёшь очень ценный груз :Мистер Пирожок: Да. На его создание ушёл целый месяц. :Миссис Пирожок: Только бы он не… :Мистер и Миссис Пирожок: …Упал! :Пинки Пай: Не волнуйтесь. Радуга, Флаттершай, вы нам поможете? :Пинки Пай: Я его доставлю, вот увидите. :Миссис Пирожок: Ха-ха. Конечно, Пинки. :Мистер Пирожок: Мы и не сомневались. :Пинки Пай: Искорка, можно тебя? :Пинки Пай: Защитное заклинание для надёжности. Теперь всё в порядке. Эпплджек, Рарити. :Пинки Пай: Ну что же, мы почти на месте. Видите? Я доставила торт. Остаётся только внести его… внутрь. :Пинки Пай: Фух. Спасибо вам, что помогли мне доставить торт. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо тебе, что позвала нас в Кантерлот на Национальный Конкурс Десертов. :Рарити: Уверена, это чудесный праздник. :Эпплджек: Подумаешь, праздник. Поскорее бы всё это попробовать. М-м. :Пинки Пай: Наверняка самым вкусным будет торт «Марципано-маскарпоно-меренговое безумие». Это дивная, пряная сладость марципана. Вкупе с терпкой пикантностью маскарпоне. И неповторимой шелковистой мягкостью меренги. Вот почему это «Марципано-маскарпоно-меренговое безумие» или «М-М-М». :Все, кроме Пинки Пай: М-м-м. :Пинки Пай: Именно. Это самый изысканный, восхитительный, потрясающий торт. И он наверняка получит первый приз. :Гюстав ле Гран: французским акцентом Это не так. Я, Гюстав ле Гран намерен вызвать ваш безвкусный примитивный торт на поединок с моими… :Все: Ах! :Гюстав ле Гран: …Совершенно изумительными эклерами. Они, несомненно, победят на конкурсе и принесут мне первый приз и корону чемпиона. :Джо Пончик: У тебя ни шанса, ле Гран. :Сумеречная Искорка: Джо Пончик. Что ты делаешь в Понивилле? :Джо Пончик: Я нашёл последний важный ингредиент для моей конкурсной «Джоутопии». Как только я посыплю своё блюдо этим, моё творение затмит все другие сладкие блюда. Мой десерт победит и сделает мою кондитерскую знаменитой навсегда! Ха-ха! :Мьюлия Майлд: О, Джо, ха-ха, тебе никогда не одержать верх надо мной. Ха-ха-ха. :Пинки Пай: Привет. Как тебя зовут? :Мьюлия Майлд: Я Мьюлия Майлд. Хм, а это мой шоколадный лось. Он затопчет все ваши блюда, возьмёт первый приз и сделает меня величайшим шефом Эквестрии. :Гюстав ле Гран: Мадам Майлд, Вы и Ваш шоколадный лось ошибаетесь. :Джо Пончик: Твоим эклерам в жизни не победить мои пончики. :Пинки Пай: Победит торт «Марципано-маскарпоно-меренговое безумие». :Мьюлия Майлд: Твой простенький торт не одолеет моего лося. :гудок :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, похоже, завтра нас ждёт очень вкусный конкурс. Может, пожелаем друг другу спокойной ночи? :Джо Пончик: Ха. :Мьюлия Майлд: Хм. :Гюстав ле Гран: Кхм. :Радуга Дэш: А-ах, должна сказать, я очень устала. :Эпплджек: Да. Я тоже пойду спать. :Пинки Пай: Нет! Вы же слышали их. Нужно защитить «М-М-М». :Рарити: М-м-м? :Пинки Пай: «М-М-М». Я уверена, что «М-М-М» — лучший десерт во всей Эквестрии. И они это понимают. :Радуга Дэш: И что? :Пинки Пай: Что? Один из них захочет испортить торт! Помогите мне с охраной. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, ты преувеличиваешь. :Эпплджек: Да эти шефы ничего не сделают. :Пинки Пай: Сделают. Я знаю. :Радуга Дэш: Ладно. Хочешь его охранять — охраняй. А мы хотим спать. :Пинки Пай: Я покажу им. Я буду защищать тебя всю ночь. Никто и ничто не помешают мне это делать. :Пинки Пай: Ах! Стой, вредитель! Теперь не уйдёшь. Ах! Что? Ага! :Пинки Пай: «М-М-М»? Ох, какое счастье, всё хорошо. Но один из этих кондитеров что-то замышляет. И я тебя больше ни за что не оставлю. Ах! Кто это сделал? Не подходи к торту, вор. Стой! А! Как ты, вор? Хм! Я не преувеличиваю. Я знаю, что тебя нужно охранять. Именно это я и буду делать. храпит :Пинки Пай: храпит А! Торт! А, «М-М-М», ты выглядишь, м-м-м, изумительно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Пинки Пай: Да. Думаю, меня можно поздравить с хорошо проделанной работой. :Сумеречная Искорка: А, пожалуй, с этим стоит повременить, Пинки. Смотри. :Пинки Пай: О чём ты? кричит :Пинки Пай: кричит :Эпплджек: А, в чём дело? :Радуга Дэш: Что случилось? :Пинки Пай: «Марципано-маскарпоно-меренговое безумие». Его изувечили! :Все: Ах! :Пинки Пай: Нужно выяснить, кто это делал. :Сумеречная Искорка: То есть, кто это сделал. :Пинки Пай: Да. Кто это сделал. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я прочла много детективных романов. Узнать, кто преступник, можно только с помощью расследования. :Пинки Пай: Точно. Как главный детектив, этим я и займусь. :Эпплджек: Э, будешь расследовать? :Пинки Пай: Да. А Искорка будет моей помощницей, задающей глупые вопросы с очевидными ответами. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, Пинки, начнём искать улики. :Пинки Пай: Весьма глупый вопрос, милая Искорка, поскольку ответ очевиден. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да? :Пинки Пай: Нет. Я знаю, кто это сделал. :Все: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, как ты можешь это знать? :Пинки Пай: Как я могу этого не знать? Это подлое преступление совершил булочник, который знал, что его блюдо — ничто, по сравнению с «Марципано-маскарпоно-меренговым безумием». Ты испугался, что твои эклеры проиграют. Гюстав. :на экране: Ой! :на экране: Убери свои когти от торта, негодяй! :на экране: О, нет! :на экране: Ха-ха-ха! :Пинки Пай: Ты погубил торт. Лишил его шансов победить на Национальном Конкурсе Десертов. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это бессмысленно. :Пинки Пай: Как это, моя скромная помощница? :Сумеречная Искорка: Во-первых, если тебя привязали к рельсам, почему ты здесь? :Пинки Пай: Хм… Это не такой уж и глупый вопрос. :Сумеречная Искорка: И во-вторых, торт не резали, а откусили кусок. Тут следы зубов. :Пинки Пай: Хм, ты права, моя напарница. Гюстав ле Гран явно не виноват. Значит, «М-М-М» погубил другой кондитер. Пончики которого не так вкусны. Да. Это сделал Джо! :Пинки Пай: за кадром Или, как его называют в преступном мире, Грива. Подлая Грива. :всплеск :Пони: смеются :шипение :Пинки Пай: Это ты испортил наш торт! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки. Здесь нет лазерной системы безопасности. И Джо вовсе не Подлая Грива. Он грубый и неуклюжий. :Джо Пончик: Эй! :Рарити: Но в смокинге он бы смотрелся неплохо. :Пинки Пай: Так, возможно, ты права, помощница. :Сумеречная Искорка: Возможно? :Пинки Пай: Теперь я присмотрюсь к этому лосю. Я вижу, что он не хочет смотреть мне в глаза. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, это шоколадный лось. :Пинки Пай: Да. И его хозяйка запаниковала при виде несравненного «М-М-М». :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты хочешь сказать, что это сделала… :Пинки Пай: …Мьюлия Майлд. :Пинки Пай: за кадром И все мечты о победе были разрушены. :Пинки Пай: Ха! Наверно, гордишься собой, Мьюлия? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, стой. Это же глупо. Посмотри. :Пинки Пай: Эх, ты права. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. :Пинки Пай: Ах, но я была уверена, что именно один из кондитеров уничтожил «М-М-М». Что бы их блюдо завоевало первое место. К примеру, посмотрите на «Джоутопию». Это потрясающий город из восхитительных пончиков, соблазнительно покрытых вкуснейшей обсыпкой. А эклеры Гюстава. Эта блестящая глазурь делает из неотразимыми. А шоколадный лось Мьюлии Майлд. Ах, этот аппетитный шоколадный лось сделан из потрясающего первосортного вкусного шоколада. Так почему преступник погубил «Марципано-маскарпоно-меренговое безумие» и оставил эти три десерта нетронутыми? :Пинки Пай: кричит Ах! Теперь я точно не знаю, что это сделал. :Пинки Пай: Эта загадка становится всё загадочнее. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хватит этих обвинений, пора искать правду. Всем вернуться в свои вагоны, мы проведём небольшое расследование. Так, Пинки, чтобы раскрыть эту тайну, нам нужно найти улики. Ты была здесь на месте преступления всю ночь. :Пинки Пай: Ха! Ты ведь не обвиняешь меня? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Но, может, ты видела то, что поможет нам. :Пинки Пай: Я видела чей-то силуэт. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так. Восстановим события. :Пинки Пай: Потом я погналась за преступником по поезду. Но здесь его уже не было. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм… Ага. Первая улика. Я знаю, кто это сделал. :Пинки Пай: Уже? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Но мне нужны ещё улики. Что было дальше? :Пинки Пай: Я снова услышала какие-то звуки. И помчалась к локомотиву. :Пинки Пай: Но там я увидела только машиниста, который в топку уголь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Машиниста… Ах! Но этого не может быть. А что же было потом? :Пинки Пай: Ну… я вернулась обратно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да-а? :Пинки Пай: Все занавески вдруг почему-то закрылись. :Сумеречная Искорка: Интересно. Что ещё? :Пинки Пай: Я услышала шаги, громкий стук. А потом стало тихо. Когда я открыла занавески, я увидела, что этот портрет висит криво. :Сумеречная Искорка: О… Что это? Что было дальше? :Пинки Пай: Это всё. Остаток ночи я охраняла торт. То есть, я спала остаток ночи. :Сумеречная Искорка: И когда проснулась, части торта уже не было. :Пинки Пай: Точно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, кажется, всё ясно. Зови всех. Нам нужно изобличить преступника. :Мьюлия Майлд: А почему мы снова все здесь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вас интересует, почему вы все здесь. :Джо Пончик: Молодец. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы выяснили, кто является настоящим преступником. :Гюстав ле Гран: Но как? :Сумеречная Искорка: Видите ли, совершая преступление, важно не оставить после себя улики. Особенно такой очевидной, как эта. :Все: Ах! :Пинки Пай: Ага! Голубое перо! Я знала, что это ты, Гюстав ле Гран! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, у Гюстава нет голубых перьев. :Пинки Пай: Нет, потому что он их красит! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, Пинки. :Сумеречная Искорка: за кадром Помнишь, ты погналась за подозреваемым, и вдруг он исчез? Это потому что он улетел. Но вор всё же кое-что оставил. Верно, Радуга? :Радуга Дэш: Я даже не люблю торты. :Пинки Пай: Так это сделала Радуга? Преступление раскрыто. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не раскрыто. Когда мы пошли в другой вагон, я увидела шапку машиниста. И внутри шапки было это. :Флаттершай: Ах… :Пинки Пай: Так это ты? Этот розовый волос из твоей гривы! :Радуга Дэш: В ней нет розовых волос, Пинки. :Пинки Пай: На тебе парик? :Радуга Дэш: А! Прекрати! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки. :Сумеречная Искорка: за кадром Помнишь, ты преследовала преступника до локомотива, но там увидела только лишь машиниста? Но это был не машинист. Это была… Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: А… О нет. :Пинки Пай: Вот и всё, Флаттершай! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки. Но потом я нашла ещё одну улику. :Сумеречная Искорка: за кадром Ты сказала, что занавески таинственным образом закрылись. Но это не тайна. Это магия. Когда вор попытался убежать, он кое-что добавил к портрету. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кто-нибудь из вас заметил, что Рарити сегодня выглядит иначе? :Рарити: Ах! Что? Я не могу время от времени менять свой стиль? Не думаю, что это преступление. :Сумеречная Искорка: Неужели? :Рарити: Я виновата! Я ношу накладные ресницы! Я взяла кусочек торта. :Флаттершай: Я тоже. :Радуга Дэш: О нет. И я. :Рарити: Ты так нам его описала. :Флаттершай: Ну да. :Радуга Дэш: Он такой вкусный. :Рарити: Я собиралась откусить совсем-совсем немного. :Флаттершай: Он чудесный. :Радуга Дэш: Да. Не то слово. :Флаттершай: Но я так раскаиваюсь. :Рарити: Пожалуйста, прости. :Радуга Дэш: Прости, Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Ничего. Эта загадка, по крайней мере, разгадана. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но это не так. Мы узнали, кто съел «Марципано-маскарпоно-меренговое безумие», но мы не знаем, кто испортил другие десерты. :Пинки Пай: Ты права, Искорка. Знаешь, как нам быть? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, я знаю. А ты? :Пинки Пай: Нужно искать улики. Ага. Ага. Ага. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, Пинки? Ты нашла того, кто это сделал? :Пинки Пай: Я знаю, кто виноват. Это, конечно же, кондитеры. :Все: Ах! :Пинки Пай: Во-первых. На усах у Гюстава шоколад. А у Джо на гриве крем. А у Мьюлии я заметила посыпку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что вы можете сказать? :Гюстав ле Гран: Простите, Мьюлия. Но Пинки описала Вашего лося как… très magnifique.Очень красивый. :Джо Пончик: А её описание твоих эклеров просто вынудило меня наброситься на них. :Мьюлия Майлд: А я была буквально не в силах устоять после того, как она описала нам Вашу «Джоутопию». :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, мы наконец-то разгадали загадку. :Гюстав ле Гран: Да, но теперь мы не может участвовать в конкурсе десертов. :Пинки Пай: Думаю, это можно исправить. За мной. :Пинки Пай: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Сегодня я поняла, что не стоит делать поспешные выводы. Прежде, чем говорить, что кто-то в чём-то виноват, нужно узнать все факты, иначе ты можешь обвинить некоторых пони в том, чего они не делали. Это может их обидеть, а ты будешь выглядеть глупо. Теперь я буду стараться не упускать ни малейшей детали. :Пинки Пай: Неплохой урок, Принцесса Селестия. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, перекусишь? :Пинки Пай: С большим удовольствием. М-м. :Все: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :Pinkie Pie: Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness. You've really outdone yourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. This is sure to be the winning entry of this year's national dessert competition! :Mrs. Cake: Oh, thank you, Pinkie! :Mr. Cake: And thanks for transporting it all the way to Canterlot for us. :Pinkie Pie: Absolutely! It's my honor and I– :Applejack: Uh, beg pardon, but could we maybe move things along? This here cake's a mite heavy. Right, Big McIntosh? :Big McIntosh: grunts Eeyup...! :Pinkie Pie: Alrighty then, Big Mac! To the train depot! That's it, Big Mac, nice and slow. This is precious cargo you're carrying. :Mr. Cake: Yes, it took months of planning and testing. :Mrs. Cake: I would hate for it to– :Big McIntosh: grunts :Mr. Cake '''and '''Mrs. Cake: Fall! :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, a little pegassistance? I'll get it there safely, you'll see! :Mrs. Cake: Ahahah, oh... of course, Pinkie. :Mr. Cake: We never doubted you. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, can I see you a second? A nice protective spell as extra insurance. laughs Better safe than sorry. AJ, Rarity, one last thing? All right, everypony, we're in the home stretch here. :Mr. Cake: wheezing :Pinkie Pie: See, Mr. and Mrs. Cake? I got it here without a hitch! Now all we have to do is get it... in? :squeaking :banging :Pinkie Pie: sigh Thank you all for helping me get the cake safely on the dessert car. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you for inviting us all to go with you to Canterlot for the National Dessert Competition. :Rarity: I'm sure the festivities will be just lovely. :Applejack: Phooey on the festivities! I can't wait to try all those tasty treats! :slap :Pinkie Pie: Well, the tastiest treat of all is sure to be the Cakes' Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness. All that rich creamy goodness of the marzipan, combined with the tart tanginess of the mascarpone, blended perfectly with the smooth, silky sweetness of the meringue. That's why I call the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness the "MMMM". :Rest of main cast: MMMM. :Pinkie Pie: Exactly. It's the most delicious delectable delightful de-lovely cake in Equestria, and it's sure to win first prize. :Gustave le Grand: Zis is not so, for I, Gustave le Grand, do challenge your crude cake to a duel of delectable delicacies against my exceptionally Exquisite Éclairs! They will undoubtedly strike down all ze competition, winning first prize and crowning me le champion. :Donut Joe: Not a chance, le Grand. :Twilight Sparkle: Donut Joe! What are you doing in Ponyville? :Donut Joe: Picking up the final all-important ingredient for my contest entry, Donutopia! And with these super-sprinkles, my donuts are going to dunk all the other lousy desserts, steal first prize, and make my donut shop famous forever! laughs :Mulia Mild: Oh, Joe... laughs Your dippy donuts could never out-rival me. laughs :Pinkie Pie: Hello. What's your name? :Mulia Mild: I am Mulia Mild. Behold, my Chocolate Mousse Moose. It will trample all your treats, be given first prize, and make me the greatest chef in Equestria. :Gustave le Grand: Madame Mild, you and your mousse moose are mistaken. :Donut Joe: Your frou-frou éclairs will never defeat my donuts! :Pinkie Pie: The Cakes' Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness is going to win! :Mulia Mild: Your simple cake could never take my moose. gasp :whistles :Twilight Sparkle: Well, it sure looks like we're in for a delicious competition tomorrow. Maybe we should all settle in for a good night's sleep. :Donut Joe: Hmph. :Mulia Mild: Nyahh. :Gustave le Grand: Huh! mumbles :slam :Rainbow Dash: yawns I gotta admit I'm pretty beat. :Applejack: Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay myself. :Pinkie Pie: Wait! Didn't you hear those chefs? We have to protect "MMMM". :Rarity: MMMM? :Pinkie Pie: Mmm-hmmm. I know for super sure that "MMMM" is the best dessert in all of Equestria, and I know that they know it too. :Rainbow Dash: So... :Pinkie Pie: So... one of them is going to sabotage the Cakes' cake tonight! You have to help me stand guard! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie... you're overreacting. :Applejack: Yeah, those chefs aren't going to do your cake any harm. :Pinkie Pie: But they are! I just know it. :Rainbow Dash: Fine! If you want to stand guard, go for it. We're going to bed. :Pinkie Pie: I'll show them. I'll stay up all night and protect you. Nothing and nopony will stop me from keeping you safe. :Pinkie Pie: Huh? Stop, you saboteur! I have you now! Wha? A-ha! Ahh?! Oh! Thank Celestia you're okay! But one of those bakers is mixing up something bad, so I'm not leaving you again no matter what. :snap shut :Pinkie Pie: Huh? Who turned out the moon? Don't go near that cake, thief! :galloping :Pinkie Pie: Stop, thief! :clang :Pinkie Pie: Oh, are you okay, thief? growls Huh... Overreacting, my hoof. I knew I was going to have to keep a close eye on you, and that's just what I'm gonna do. snores :crows :Pinkie Pie: snores Huh? What? gasp The cake! Oh, MMMM, you look mmmm-marvelous. :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: I know. I think some congratulations are in order for a job well done. :Twilight Sparkle: Um, you better hold off on giving yourself an award just yet, Pinkie. Look. :Pinkie Pie: Look at what? Huh? gasp :Pinkie Pie: screams :Applejack: What is it? :Rainbow Dash: What happened? :Pinkie Pie: It's the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, it's been crying mutilated! :gasp :Pinkie Pie: Now we just need to find out who done it. :Twilight Sparkle: You mean, who did it. :Pinkie Pie: Exactly. Who did-done-dood it. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, having read many mystery novels, I know that the only way to discover the culprit is to investigate. :Pinkie Pie: Exactly. :pops :Pinkie Pie: And as chief detective, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. :Applejack: Uh, you're investigatin'? :Pinkie Pie: Yes! And Twilight shall be my lowly assistant who asks silly questions with obvious answers. :Twilight Sparkle: Fine, Pinkie. Should we start looking for clues? :Pinkie Pie: Perfect silly question, my dear Twilight. Because the obvious answer is... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes? :Pinkie Pie: No! 'Cause I know who did it. :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, how could you possibly know? :Pinkie Pie: How could I possibly not know? Clearly this dastardly deed was done by the baker, who knew their dessert could not measure up to the mastery of the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness. I guess you feared your éclairs lacked flair, Gustave! :film music :Pinkie Pie: Thus, destroying the cake and the Cakes' chance of winning the National Dessert Competition. :Twilight Sparkle: But it makes no sense! :Pinkie Pie: What do you mean, lowly assistant? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, first, if you were tied to the train tracks, how are you now here? :Pinkie Pie: Huh... Guess that isn't a totally silly question. :Twilight Sparkle: And second, the cake hasn't been sliced. It's been bitten. Just look at the teeth marks! :Pinkie Pie: Hm... You're right, my fine fellow. Gustave le Grand is clearly in the clear, which means the "MMMM" was destroyed by another baker. A baker who's donuts are do-nots. That's right, it was Joe! :music :Pinkie Pie: voiceover Or as he's known the spy world, Mane. Con Mane. :giggles :beeps :noise :thud :noise :Pinkie Pie: Crushing the Cakes' chances to win! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! There is no laser beam security system! And Joe is not sleek, stealthy Con Mane! He's big, gruff, and messy! :Donut Joe: Hey! :Rarity: Although, you would look rather dapper in a tuxedo. :Pinkie Pie: Huh... You may be right, lowly assistant. :Twilight Sparkle: May be? :Pinkie Pie: Now that I'm taking a closer look at these desserts, I see that one simply cannot look me in the eye. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie... that moose is a mousse! :Pinkie Pie: Yes, and the mule behind the moose panicked when she saw the mastery of the "MMMM". :Twilight Sparkle: So you're saying that the culprit is... :Pinkie Pie: Mulia Mild! :sounds :clang :sounds :gong! :Pinkie Pie: Putting an end to the Cakes' dreams of taking first prize. Huh, I hope you're proud of yourself, Mulia. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, stop! This is ridiculous! Look at her! :Mulia Mild: whimper :Pinkie Pie: sigh I guess you're right... :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! :Pinkie Pie: But I was so sure that it was one of the other bitter bakers that destroyed the "MMMM". That way, their delicious dessert would reign supreme. I mean, just look at Joe's Donutopia. It's a spectacular city of donutty delight, topped temptingly in sprinklicious sprinkles. And Gustave's éclairs look incredibly edible, with glistening glaziness. But then there's Mulia Mild's Mousse Moose. sighs why, this mouth-wateringly marvelous mousse moose tempts the taste buds with its silky, smooth, yummy-nummy, chocolateyness. So why did this criminal devour the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness while leaving this trio of tasty treats untouched? :sounds :scream :Pinkie Pie: gasp Now I have no idea who do-doned it! :Pinkie Pie: This mystery gets more mysterious every minute. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, you have to stop the wild accusations and get to the truth. Everypony go back to your cars while we do a little investigating. Okay, Pinkie, in order to really solve this mystery, we're going to have to find clues. Now you were here at the scene of the crime all night. :Pinkie Pie: Huh! You're not accusing me, are you? :Twilight Sparkle: No! But maybe you saw something that will help us. :Pinkie Pie: I saw a silhouette in the moonlight! :Twilight Sparkle: Good... Let's retrace your steps. :Pinkie Pie: And then I chased the culprit down the train towards the caboose, but when I got there, he was gone. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm... A-ha! Our first clue. I think I know who did it, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Already? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but I need more evidence to confirm. Tell me what happened next. :Pinkie Pie: I heard somepony else in the dessert car and chased them up to the engine. But when I got there, all I saw was the conductor shoveling coal. :Twilight Sparkle: The conductor, huh? gasp But that doesn't make any sense. What happened next, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Well... I went back to the dessert car. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes? :Pinkie Pie: The curtains mysteriously closed, all on their own. :Twilight Sparkle: Interesting. Anything else? :Pinkie Pie: I heard hoofsteps, a loud thud... :thud :Pinkie Pie: ...and then they were gone! When I opened the curtains, I saw that the portrait by the door was all crooked. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, what is that? :Pinkie Pie: growling :whistling :Twilight Sparkle: What next Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: That's it. I was here guarding the cake the rest of the night. I mean... I slept by the cake the rest of the night. :Twilight Sparkle: And when you woke up, half the cake was gone? :Pinkie Pie: Exactly. :Twilight Sparkle: By Jove, I think I've got it. Call everypony back. We have a cake culprit to catch. :Mulia Mild: stuttering Why are we all here again? :Twilight Sparkle: I bet you're wondering why you're all here again. :Donut Joe: She's good. :Twilight Sparkle: We have discovered the true culprit of this cake carnage. :Gustave le Grand: But how? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, you see, when committing a crime, it's crucial that one never leaves behind clues, especially an obvious clue like... this. :gasp :Pinkie Pie: A-ha! A blue feather! I knew it was you, Gustave le Grand! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, Gustave doesn't have blue feathers. :Pinkie Pie: No, 'cause he's been dyeing them! :Twilight Sparkle: No, Pinkie. Remember how when you chased the suspect to the caboose, they suddenly disappeared? That's because they flew away. But the thief did leave a little something behind, didn't you, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: I-I don't even like cake! :Pinkie Pie: So Rainbow Dash did it! Case solved! :Twilight Sparkle: Case not solved, because when we went to the engine, I saw the conductor's hat. And inside the hat was... this. :Pinkie Pie: So it was you! That pink hair came from your rainbow-colored mane! :Rainbow Dash: I don't have pink in my mane, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: So you're wearing a wig? :noises :Rainbow Dash: Ow! Cut it out! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, remember? You chased a pony to the engine, where you thought you saw the conductor shoveling coal, but that wasn't the conductor at all. It was... Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: gasp Oh my. :Pinkie Pie: You're goin' down, Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! But then another clue confounded my suspicions. You were guarding the cake when the curtains mysteriously closed. But that's no mystery, that's magic. But when the thief tried to make their great escape, they left a little addition to the portrait. Has anypony else noticed that Rarity is wearing her hair rather differently today? :Rarity: gasp What? Is it a crime to change one's style now and again? Why, I think it's a crime not to. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Rarity: Fine, I'm guilty! crying I wear false eyelashes! Oh, and I took a bite of the cake. :Fluttershy: So did I. :Rainbow Dash: Aw nuts, so did I. :Rarity: You just made it sound so delectable. :Fluttershy: So tasty. :Rainbow Dash: And boy was it! :Rarity: I only meant to take a little, lady-like bite. :Fluttershy: And it was so good. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I just dove right in! :Fluttershy: But I'm really really sorry. :Rarity: Terribly sorry. :Rainbow Dash: Sorry, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: That's okay. At least this mystery is finally solved. :Twilight Sparkle: But it isn't. We figured out who ate the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, but we still don't know who devoured the other bakers' goods. :Pinkie Pie: You're right, Twilight. You know what we have to do? :Twilight Sparkle: Well... Yes, I do. Do you? :Pinkie Pie: Look for clues! sniffing Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, Pinkie. Did you find the devourer of the desserts? :Pinkie Pie: I most certainly did. It was none other than... the bakers! :gasp :Pinkie Pie: First of all, Gustave has mousse in his moustache! And Joe has éclair in his hair! And Mulia has sprinkles in her wrinkles! :Twilight Sparkle: What do you say, bakers? :Gustave le Grand: Oh, I am so sorry, Mulia, but Pinkie made your mousse moose sound... très magnifique. :Donut Joe: And Pinkie's description of your éclairs really did make 'em sound scrumptious. :Mulia Mild: And the way she spoke of your Donutopia, ohh, was too delectable to resist. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, everypony, we finally have the mystery solved. :Gustave le Grand: Yes, but now we don't have any desserts to enter into ze contest! :Pinkie Pie: I think we can fix that. Come on! :Pinkie Pie: Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned that it is not good to jump to conclusions. You have to find out all the facts before saying somepony did something. If you don't, you could end up blaming somepony for something they never did. This could hurt their feelings, and it can make you look really foolish. So from now on, I will always make sure to get all the facts. :Pinkie Pie: How's that for a lesson, Princess Celestia? :Twilight Sparkle: Care for a bite? :Pinkie Pie: I don't mind if I do. :sounds :Pinkie Pie: Mmmmm. :laughter :music :credits Ссылки en:Transcripts/MMMystery on the Friendship Express es:Transcripciones/El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad pl:Transkrypty/Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон